One Hundred and TwentyThree
by MatteaAM
Summary: The sequel to 'The Print on the Heart' - Gibbs and Jenny continue the celebration in private. Set in 'Family Matters' universe. A birthday!fic for MarciaRebafan. - Jibbs, smut.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE** - Well this is a sequel to The Print on the Heart (it can be read as a stand-alone, but some things might not make much sense) and a very belated birthday present for _**MarciaRebafan**_. It's a part of _Family Matters_ universe. It is also smut. The smut I hope will inspire the above mentioned friend of mine to finish her current story...*hint hint nudge nudge*  
Not beta'd and it's late, so forgive my misspellings. English isn't my mother tongue, even if FF likes to pretend I'm from USA. Am not...

**DISCLAIMER **- Don't own nuttin'.

**SPECIAL THANKS** - go to John Mayer and Michael Bublé, for holding my hand...I wish. They could hold so much more, though. They just have to offer...:D

* * *

**ONE HUNDRED AND TWENTY-THREE**

The evening went by quietly, the family set on the sofa in the living room – Charlotte was sitting in her Father's lap, snuggled as close to him as possible, while still holding her Mother's arm firmly. Jenny was sitting next to Gibbs, her head on his shoulder, one hand rubbing his back soothingly while she dropped occasional soft kisses on his neck. One of his arms was holding his daughter still, the other around Jenny, moving up and down her side.

They were watching a movie – something of Charlotte's choice, as per usual.

The little girl yawned several times during the movie, but stubbornly refused to go to bed until the end. It came as no surprise that, by the time the credits rolled, she was asleep in Gibbs's lap.

"Can you take her up?" – Jenny whispered when she turned the television off. "I have to do something."

Gibbs looked at her suspiciously, but nodded his head anyway. She was up to something again, but he had a good feeling about it, so he let it slide.

Jenny smiled brightly, heading out when she stopped at the door.

"Come to the bedroom after."

With that, she was gone, leaving Gibbs with a somewhat confused smirk.

He listened for a few moments as Jenny went up the stairs and into their bedroom, before he got up, adjusting Charlotte – careful not to wake her up – and heading for her room. Getting there, he put her on the bed, fishing for her PJ's and changing her quickly. When he was done, the little girl stirred, her eyes opening a little.

"_Shhh!_ Go back to sleep, baby. It's okay," – he coaxed her back to sleep.

"'Ppy b'day, Daddy," – Charlotte mumbled, snuggling into her stuffed lion. She yawned and was back to sleep.

Gibbs looked at her for a moment or two with a soft smile on his face, before placing a kiss to her forehead and leaving the room, closing the door behind him quietly.

He walked into the bedroom and found the curtains drawn and couple of candles lit around the room, the door to the adjoined bathroom closed. Closing the door to the bedroom, Gibbs leaned on it, taking a deep breath. He had a feeling he would like whatever was to come his way next.

"Jen?" – He called after a few minutes. "You coming any time soon?"

He was met with no reply, but the door opened slowly several moments later to reveal Jenny in her creamy silk bathrobe that reached to just above her knees, hair in loose waves around her shoulders and a smile that could make him go weak in the knees set firmly on her face.

"You ready to uh, _unwrap_ your last present?" – She asked when their eyes met, her voice seductive and quiet.

"Uh-huh," – he said nonchalantly, meeting her half way.

They stopped before each other, not touching, but their breaths mingling.

"Hey," – he whispered, one of his hands already tangling in her hair.

She only smiled, not saying anything.

Angling her head, he slowly brought her lips to his and kissed her like he wanted to since he first came home – slow, passionate, intense. The fire engulfed him and soon his other hand reached for the sash of Jenny's bathrobe. Untying it slowly, he let it fall to the sides, moving back to look at her again. The breath caught in his throat as his eyes met her naked body.

Jenny took a step back and let the silk slide down her arms and pool around her feet.

"Happy birthday, Jethro," – she whispered huskily, but she barely managed to get the words from her mouth before his covered it.

His lips moved from hers, to her cheek, to her neck, to her shoulder, to her collarbone, leaving fire in its wake. She gasped when his mouth found her nipple and suckled on it.

"_Jethro..._"

His lips finally found hers again and he groaned as her hands moved down to work on his belt quickly. Soon enough his trousers were pooled around his feet and his T-shirt flew over his head somewhere behind him. He really didn't care. He pulled her flush against him, skin on skin, and it was all he could do not to take her right then and there.

"Bed," – he mumbled against her lips and pushed her back.

She fell in the middle of the mattress and he crawled over her, trailing his lips all over her body.

"Jethro," – she gasped again.

One of his hands grabbed her hip firmly while the other was supporting him over her as his lips found that spot behind her ear that made her vision go white and sucked on it diligently. Jenny raked her nails across his back, biting his shoulder to stifle a loud moan.

She fumbled with his boxers for several moments, managing to pull them down only a few inches before she gave up and cupped him firmly.

Gibbs groaned and released her skin after kissing it soothingly, positive there would be a nice purple mark there soon enough. He rolled onto his back, brining her on the top and pulling her face to his so he could kiss her.

Her hand began moving on him and he gasped, his lips never leaving hers. Their eyes met, lips barely touching and the intensity of it alone almost made him come.

"Jenny," – he whispered against her lips, a hand tangling in her curls again and tugging slightly.

She quickened the pace of her hand, her lips coaxing his in yet another passion-fuelled kiss. Gibbs's free hand tightened on her hip before resting over hers.

"Stop," – he gasped. "Stop."

And she did. She knew he was very close to the edge, but wanted to see how far he would let her go.

He kissed her, slowly and languidly, before flipping them again and moving her hand, still clasped firmly in his, to his lips and kissing it gently. He rested it on his chest before moving his hand back down.

She gasped when his fingers covered her, staying there for a moment or two, until he decided she was wet enough and it was safe to go further. He slipped a finger inside her, followed by the second one a moment later.

"Jethro," – Jenny's strangled gasp filled the room as his fingers started moving in even, slow strokes. "_God!_"

Panting hard, Jenny stopped his hand, much like he did hers a while ago.

"Now," – she said, her voice shaky. "Now, please."

And he couldn't deny her. Never could.

Removing his fingers, he eased himself into her, his lips still on hers, swallowing both of their groans. He was still for a moment, letting her adjust; but when her legs came around his waist - ankles locking on his back - he knew it was time.

The thrusts started out slow and methodical, but both were too close for that – slow will happen later – and soon he was pounding into her boarding on painful.

When he knew he couldn't wait any longer, Gibbs reached for Jenny's leg, grabbing it under the knee and moving it from his waist up. Jenny bit hard on his shoulder, stifling the scream at the sudden change of the angle. All it took after that was a soft flicker of his thumb across her clit and she clamped around him, eyes shut tightly. She managed to keep her scream relatively quiet, biting her lower lip. Two more deep thrusts and he spilled into her with a loud groan, staying in as deep as possible.

They lay still for couple of minutes, trying to catch their breaths, before Gibbs kissed Jenny's forehead.

"Thank you," – he whispered, running his finder over her swollen, red lower lip.

He pulled out of her carefully and moved to his side.

"You're very welcome," – she whispered back with a smile and placed a soft kiss on his lips.

They were silent for a while, content to just lie in each other's arms.

"It was all Charley's idea," – Jenny said after a while looking at Gibbs's chest, not sure herself why she sounded like she was apologising, but feeling like she needed to say something. "I wasn't sure...but she really wanted us to make you a cake."

"Hey, look at me," – Gibbs said, putting a finger under her chin and meeting her eyes. "It's okay. I enjoyed it. Thank you."

Her smile was all he needed to see – it was bright and sincere and his favourite thing in the world right at that moment.

She kissed him, slowly at first, but soon it grew, fuelled by love and passion and desire, and Jenny found herself on top of Gibbs second time that night. They just kissed for a while, enjoying the proximity and solitude and quietness of just the two of them.

It was some time later that Gibbs moved his lips from her mouth, trailing it across her neck and finally kissing just below her ear.

"Hundred twenty-three?" – He asked in mock anger, rolling her on her back and stifling her amused laugh with his lips. "I'll give you hundred twenty-three."

His mouth moved lower and lower and soon Jenny's giggles were replaced with loud moans...

* * *

**- THE END -**


End file.
